


Honk

by vmeemo



Category: Splatoon, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmeemo/pseuds/vmeemo
Summary: Another day down in the Metro, and Agent 8 meets a horrible goose.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Honk

Honk.

It’s a sound that Agent 8 has been hearing lately. She doesn’t know if it’s from the machines down in the metro, one of the denizens, or something else entirely.

Marina says she isn’t finding anything, but will keep looking if it’ll set 8′s mind at ease. Pearl thinks that the stress of being down there is getting to her, and to 8 it could very well be.

That’s why she was heading to one the eight ball stations. Those stations were relaxing because of their simplicity. Just push ball from point A to point B. Simple enough.

So when she went into one of said eight ball stations, she wasn’t expecting a white… _something_ to be there as well. She looked at this, _thing_ that was pure white and had yellow mouth(?) on it. It was looking right at her with a blank look. At least, that’s what she thinks. She can’t read animals.

A little crackle comes from 8′s earpiece, and she hears noises on the other end.

“What?” 8 hears Pearl speak, “What’s a _goose_ doing down here? We’re underground and yet there’s a goose down here.”

So that’s what this thing’s called. 8 looks to the goose, who’s now just waddling around, not staring at her anymore.

“Maybe it got lost?” Marina says.

“If it got lost, then that goose has a terrible sense of direction. Where could the little guy possibly come in from?”

Pearl made a solid point. If this goose was in here, then it probably was already down here in the first place, just like the people who lived down here.

“Well, as long as it’s not distracting you, then the goose can stay.”

“And if it does,” Pearl said, “just fire a shot or two beside it. It’s not ink-based like we are, but it’ll get the message.”

With that ‘advice’ in mind, 8 goes to find the eight ball. On the way there, she notices that the goose seems to be… following her, from the looks of it? 8 turns to look at the goose, and stares at the bird, her eyes facing the little beady ones belonging to the goose.

The goose merely stares at her. Not making a sound. The two stare each other down in silence, when the goose leans forward, and-

Honk.

The goose honked at her. 8 blinks once. Twice. 8 then makes a noise, the noise that would say, ‘I’m done.’ and goes on her way, with the goose trailing behind.

By the time 8 finds the eight ball, she was almost sad to have the test be almost over. She was starting to enjoy the goose’s company. While all it did the trip there was honk, nudge her, and (very amusingly she will admit) took one of the sanitized octoling’s guns and ran off with it, she liked the company of this bird. Made the test less lonely.

She was nearing the end of the test, when she accidentally overshot the eight ball and was currently rolling towards the edge.

‘No no no! Don’t do this, don’t fall on me, I’ll do anything, just please don’t let that damn ball fall!’

She let out a sigh of relief when the ball stopped a little bit before the edge. She can recover from this. Just gotta go around the ball, and push it back into place. Then she’ll be good.

Her thoughts are interrupted by a honking noise slightly ahead of her. She looks towards the source of the noise, only to see a terrible sight:

The goose was pushing the eight ball towards the edge.

Seeing this, 8 immediately runs towards the goose, with the intent to absolutely _not_ let that bird push the ball over the edge.

As she runs towards the goose, she slips on some of the ink left behind by the octolings she fought earlier, and falls onto her knees. She looks up to see that the goose is still pushing the ball towards the edge. 8 calls out to the white bird in an attempt to get its attention. The goose stops its push, and for a moment, she thought that maybe, just maybe, the goose would stop.

Her thoughts were dashed once she saw that the goose delivered the final push of the ball into the abyss. 8 reaches her hand towards the goose in vain, as she hears the words of dread:

“You let the eight ball fall. Test failed.”

And with that, Agent 8 hears the beeping of the bomb strapped to her back. And the sounds of honking coming from the goose overpowered the explosion that sends 8 back towards the previous spawn.

When she came back, she didn’t see the goose. According to Marina, the bird vanished, as if it were never here.

——–

Though no one knows where the goose went off to, the bird simply wondered off onto a path not seen by any, its motives unknown to no-one but itself.

Though it may give the appearance of a goose, its thoughts are mysterious, unknowing. Although, just this once, we will give insight to the thoughts of this being.

_~~‘Make a child explode’~~ _


End file.
